Brand New World - A NarutoXDragon Ball Z fanfic
by Imanekomata
Summary: Sasuke is banished from the hidden leaf village, and arrives in a new world. A world where Saiyans are present, and far more powerful than any other being he's ever seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke yawned as he crawled out of bed to turn off his alarm clock. He looked out his bedroom window and his mind began to wander. It had been two years since he'd been sent into this dimension. It was a punishment given to him by the Hidden Leaf Village for all of his crimes. Naruto wouldn't allow for his execution, so the village had come up with an alternative.

They had decided that Sasuke be sent to another world, a dimension where he could not harm the leaf ever again. Sasuke agreed, he wanted to atone for what he'd done. He was angry with himself. He'd wanted to end his own life because he hated himself. He welcomed the idea that Kakashi be the one to send him to another dimension with his mangekyou sharingan. For so long, Sasuke had thought he'd hated Kakashi, thought he'd hated everyone.

It took a long time and many terrible events that had happened before he realized he didn't hate anyone. He hated himself. He hated that he couldn't protect his clan, that he couldn't connect with Itachi, and that he couldn't achieve true power on his own.

It was because of this that he'd made friends with a man named Vegeta. Vegeta lived in this dimension, and Sasuke admired his pride and power. He yearned to get to know this man. However, once he became more familiar with Vegeta he realized they had a lot in common. Vegeta was angry with himself, with his abilities, because he never seemed to be able to surpass Goku. This inner turmoil reminded Sasuke of his own desire to surpass Naruto.

Naruto….he missed Naruto. After all, they had been best friends once. For now, he'd have to settle for Goku. Goku, a happy go lucky Saiyan. His attitude reminded Sasuke greatly of Naruto. His burning desire to fight, his compassion toward his friends, and his blatant idiocy.

Sasuke finished getting dressed and paused at his counter while he was on his way out of the door. As he always did, he stared at the wrinkled piece of paper that he'd put into a picture frame. It was a letter from Naruto that he'd had in his pocket when Kakashi had sent him here.

He turned away from the paper and walked out of the door. He made his way to Capsule Corporation, a building owned by Vegeta and his wife Bulma. He'd been invited to their son's twelfth birthday party. Their son's name was Trunks, he was also a Saiyan. A Saiyan, to Sasuke's understanding, was an extremely powerful alien. A being that would make even the hokages tremble with fear.

Goku, his wife Chichi, and their two sons Gohan and Goten were also there. Sasuke sat down in a lawn chair next to Vegeta. He was about to close his eyes and have a nap when, to his surprise, Vegeta spoke. Vegeta rarely talked to anyone, but today he said something to Sasuke that shocked him. "Sasuke. You seek more power don't you?" asked Vegeta. Hesitating, Sasuke replied "Well, yes." "I have an idea," Vegeta said, "Use the dragonballs to become a Saiyan and train with me."


	2. Chapter 2

As Sasuke lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling Vegeta's words continued to run through his mind. To become a Saiyan. What would it feel like? To have such power, would he lose his current power in exchange? Or would he become a Ninja- Saiyan Hybrid. It sounded ridiculous, yet the idea intrigued him. While Sasuke contemplated if his body could handle such a drastic transformation, his thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knocking at his bedroom door. As he got up to go answer the door, it opened and Gohan, Goten and Trunks walked in. "Doesn't anybody around here have enough patience to allow me to answer the door on my own?" asked Sasuke. "Sorry…" said Gohan apologetically "it's just that we heard you want to make a wish with the dragon balls right?" "I was thinking about it yeah." said Sasuke, confused. "Well we want to help you find them!" exclaimed Goten and Trunks in unison. "We've already got three of the seven" stated Gohan.

Sasuke was still in a state of shock, he couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. Could he really attain the type of power Vegeta and Goku had? Or was it some twisted fantasy, he wasn't sure. The dark teen still had a hard time processing the world he was currently living in. He missed Naruto, his stupid grin and making him fume with frustration with witty insults. Regardless, Sasuke had to live in the now. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were inside Capsule Corp. talking to Bulma and working out travel plans, of course asking to borrow her dragon radar. Sasuke was conversing with Goku to pass the time while he waited for the three saiyans. All Goku seemed to talk about was food, it reminded Sasuke of Naruto's irrational obsession with ramen noodles. Vegeta was inside the gravity chamber and Sasuke could sense the immense amount of energy he was giving off. He must he training hard.

Finally, the three saiyans accompanied by Bulma emerged from the house. "The closest dragon ball to us is the five star ball and the dragon radar says it's right in the middle of the ocean!" exclaimed Goten. "Perfect, never a dull moment in times of travel" remarked Sasuke sarcastically. "Well then, is everybody ready?" asked Gohan happily. "Yeah!" yelled Goten and Trunks. Gohan glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke gave him a sharp nod. Sasuke was excited for the chance to finally put the skills he'd learned in this world to good use. In his free time, Gohan had taught Sasuke to fly. "Alright then, let's go!" exclaimed Gohan. The four travellers took off into the air toward the ocean.

As they flew through the air Sasuke was overwhelmed with emotion, something he rarely experienced. The world looked brilliantly beautiful from the sky. He wished Naruto could see this. Gohan cut into his thoughts, "So Sasuke, how do we plan on getting a dragon ball out of the bottom of the ocean?" "Swim down there and get it" stated Sasuke. "Smart ass" said Trunks. Goten and Gohan laughed and Sasuke just stared at the ocean below them. "How much farther?" inquired Sasuke. "No farther, stop, we're in the right place" said Gohan. Trunks and Goten squirmed with anticipation, the two never tired of hunting and retrieving the dragon balls. "Alright," Gohan lowered his body toward the water, "I'll go in and look around for it, if I don't find it before I have to come to the surface for air, then it'll be one of your guys' turn." He grinned as he dove into the deep blue water. Sasuke, Goten and Trunks waited patiently for about 30 seconds. Suddenly, Gohan flew at alarming speed out of the water. He was followed closely by an enormous serpent like beast.

The serpent sunk back into the water, but was visible as it was just beneath the surface. "Well I found the dragon ball" panted Gohan. "You're saying that thing has the dragon ball?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah. It wouldn't be such a big deal but that thing isn't overly friendly if you can't tell. I think we'll have to fight it for the dragon ball and I'd rather not have to kill it." Gohan said frustrated. "We could do fusion and beat it up?" suggested Trunks and Goten. "No. I'll handle it." Sasuke stated. The three saiyans looked at him curiously. Sasuke lowered his body to hovering just above the surface of the water. The serpent's growls could be heard from above the surface. It had been a while since Sasuke had done any Jutsu, so he figured now was as good of a time as any. Quickly he formed the hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!" Suddenly a large snake appeared on the surface of the water, and Sasuke stood on top of its head. "Hey Manda. It appears you truly aren't bound by world dimensions." "You little fool. Why have you brought me here?" demanded the massive snake. Manda's head whipped toward the serpent beast as it let out a loud roar. "I guess it's go time." Sasuke grinned.


End file.
